


The Pasiphae Stanchion

by 51PegasiB



Series: Team Player Verse [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Whipping, forced beastiality, full-body restraint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/51PegasiB/pseuds/51PegasiB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy's dreams are strange echoes of her daytime activities as the Avengers' live-in sub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pasiphae Stanchion

She woke in a golden room. Sun was streaming in through tall windows. She sat up and looked out over a large, glittering city. Her hand brushed over the surface she was laying on. It was some kind of thick, dark fur, almost the same color as her own hair. There was a length of green fabric draped over that. It fell to her waist as she pulled herself to a sitting position. Something wasn't right, but she couldn't remember what. A tall, slim woman with black hair, dressed in green the same color as her bed-covering and bedecked in gold jewelry came in.

"Ah. I see you've awakened," she said in measured tones. "It's almost time for you to get into the Pasiphae stanchion."

"Something is wrong," Darcy murmured.

"Oh, my small dear," the tall woman leaned down and brushed Darcy's hair back. "Nothing is wrong. You are my beloved pet and I am your master. Aren't I?"

Darcy still didn't remember, but she felt certain that the beautiful woman's words were true. "Yes, mistress."

"And my pet does as I wish her to do." The woman sat on the bed by Darcy. "For my satisfaction."

"Always, Mistress." she said.

"Today you shall stand in the stanchion for my pleasure and for the pleasure of another of my pets. And afterward, you will be of ever more value to me."

"It is my delight to be of value to you," she found herself saying.

"You are always, my gift. Come..." The woman laid down on the sleeping fur and let her skirts fall aside. Darcy slid between her snowy thighs and buried her face in the warm wetness she found there.

She brought her mistress to the zenith several times with her tongue as she remembered being taught. Slick was spilling down between her own legs by the time she was done. She helped her mistress to disrobe and she was surrounded by a white glow and came out looking very similar, but was definitely now a man. Darcy felt like something was wrong, again, but she wasn't startled.

She helped her master on with his robes. He put on her ceremonial jeweled collar and a lead made of finely tooled leather. Before they left the chamber, he placed a diadem of gold on his raven hair. He took the lead in one hand and a whip in the other. "Walk before me into the courtyard."

Darcy hesitated for the barest moment on the threshold and felt the sting of the whip against her thighs.

"Do not hesitate or defy me, Gift." His tone was colder.

She recovered herself and walked steadily before him into the courtyard, where the stanchion was set up. He took her to the post and clipped her lead to it, then lifted her patiently into the sling and cuffed her legs and arms into their appointed places. He finally clipped the hook of her collar directly to the post. "You are mine," he said. "Today, you will service my bull. Tomorrow, you shall provide the butter for my table."

He forced something into her mouth and fastened it around her head. It was a bit. She could no longer speak, merely make formless noises. He gestured with his arm. Darcy heard the stamp of mighty hooves. When she felt the snorting of warm breath on her naked ass, she started to feel a deep fear. She struggled fruitlessly against the restraints as the hide of a large creature brushed against her and the fore-hooves landed on the wooden platform on which her sling was suspended.

There wasn't much room for her to so much as thrash. She looked up at the regal man with pleading eyes and let out a noise of protest and then a groan as the meaty member of the bull pushed its way into her wetness.

"Oh no, my little gift," the man said with a cruel smile. "You'll not leave, just yet."

The bull's impossibly huge penis was seated deep inside of her and it was still pushing. She though she would die, till finally he bottomed out. Tears leaked down her face at the sensation that was almost like being split open. The tall thin man was watching them eagerly. He kissed her cheek almost affectionately, then moved out of her field of vision. The bull was thrusting eagerly, now, without ceremony. She felt thin fingers find her clit and rub in quick expert circles. She cried more. She didn't want this, but he was good and it wasn't long before she was coming, impaled on the huge cock, moaning into her bit. The bull spilled hot semen into her at almost the same time thrusting once more before getting down and wandering off.

"Good. Good," she heard the voice of the cruel man say and then felt some dripping semen being scooped back into her pussy with long, thin, curiously cool fingers and then something else was being pushed into her pussy, and then another invasion in her ass, both of which seemed to be attached to a leather strap which the man buckled to one he passed around her waist so she couldn't push either intrusion out before releasing her hands and feet and finally unclipping her collar.

"Your behavior was not what I could have wished," he said. "Stand still and you'll be served for that."

She was unable to respond, still burdened by the bit. He walked behind her and felt the heat of the whip he had carried. He gave her three strong lashes with its single braided tail and each one felt like burning. The feeling lingered as he finally removed the bit from her mouth.

"Now say thank you," he said.

"Thank you, Master," she said, automatically.

"Very good, Pet. You can at least be trained. Now you may leave," he said. She wasn't sure what he meant, so she started walking back towards the room she'd come out of. She knew he was watching her, even though she didn't glance back.


End file.
